


[Translation] Dear Diary 亲爱的日记

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 连看十四小时尸体，你脑子里剩下的就只有些了。





	[Translation] Dear Diary 亲爱的日记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164504) by [badwips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwips/pseuds/badwips). 



Dear Diary

亲爱的日记

 

badwips

  
到了两周零十二小时整的时候，拉斯特的手指早已因为翻阅面前几堆卷宗箱里的文件和照片划满了伤口。那些图片影像挥之不去。虽然他十小时没开过口，耳畔却回响着女人们的声音。  
  
现在，每个女人都有一头红发。  
  
***  
  
“我要当个舞者，”她在清风中弯腰，与他们身边的树枝一起飘摇，“你觉得呢？有人找个地方插根钢管，搭个舞台，开个小俱乐部。别人学得会，我也可以，然后大家都会来了。人们喜欢友好的气氛，家的氛围——不是吗？”  
  
“你 在说什么啊，朵丽亲爱的？”他在两人杂草丛生的后院修车。她不需要他的注意，只是光着脚小心翼翼地走在尖利的矮草丛里，伸手够太阳，想象自己的动作其实更 为优雅。从前，爷爷凯利总会揉她的头发，在她手心里塞上五美元，说她肩负着着全世界的重量。他还从没见过有哪个姑娘像她一样身肩重负。  
  
他们希望她多笑笑。那种可爱的笑容。毕业年册上的那种。哦，还有那头红发，跟别的姑娘都不一样。  
  
但朵拉没什么独特的，她心想。她为什么想要与众不同呢？她只是孤独而已。  
  
他 先是修好了她的车，之后又卖她药，最后问她愿不愿意跟他睡觉。她不愿意。她以为他会到她工作的地方穷追不舍，这想法让她恶心的不行，所以她躲着他。但他们 的轨迹开始重叠，镇上的酒吧就那么几家，再说了，查理修好的车并没撑多久。下次再见面时，她向他道谢；反正她也没必要留着那车，她完全可以搭其他姑娘的 车，而且她自知车技不佳。  
  
他又问了一遍，问她愿不愿意跟他走。朵拉呷了一口饮料，摇摇头，不要，但还是从他那里买了更多的药片。  
  
他们从同所学校辍学，但过了好一段时间她才记起他是谁。  
  
小个子查理·大嘴巴。  
  
她 的星座指南说下周她预料中了一件事，结果查理当真出现在了农场，来找她。姑娘们团结起来，一致对外——当一个陌生人点名要找某位姑娘，通常没好事。可朵拉 还是心软了。他一直对她很好，修车没要她多少钱，而且如果光线恰当，他看上去还挺可爱的，有点男孩子气，正好中和他满嘴跑火车的毛病。  
  
他送给她一些花。  
  
她不想在工作的时候跟他睡，所以她在休息的那天去了他家。她躺在他的床上，查理贴着她身侧，瘦小的臂膀没法好好抱住她，朵拉将每朵鸢尾花的锯齿状花瓣一一剔除。  
  
他的家变成了他们的家，两人一起搞卫生。几天之后，他告诉她自己先前濒临破产，如果不是有她在身边，他就得另找一个室友了。房子里有三间卧室；以前是查理的祖父母的，显然他最受他们宠爱。  
  
“你关心他们吗？”  
  
“废话当然不，我看上去像个护士吗？”  
  
她用笑容隐去心中的失落。她说服他，替他理发；他告诉她，他加入了帮派。他们开聚会，她绕着篝火跳舞，仿佛那赐予她生命。只要她做足够多的秋葵汤，他们就喜欢她。他们还喜欢她做的黏黏的巧克力蛋糕。  
  
她穿着烧糊了边的白裙子，坐在灰暗的厨房里吃掉最后几块。她的手指上没有戒指，但查理的脖子上有个纹身。  
  
第二天一早他们就领了证。  
  
她问他下周日要不要陪她去教堂，虽然心底知道他会找借口不去，即便最开始几次他是去的。  
  
她想的没错。  
  
所以她也不去了，安慰自己不是非在教堂才能祈祷的。又过了段时间，她又怀念起上教堂的滋味来。  
  
“查理，我不想一个人去。如果我们都很少在一起，结婚还有什么意义？”  
  
“可我们在一起啊，该死的，我每天都见面。我们住在同一栋房子里。”  
  
“你根本都不看我一眼。”  
  
他没打她，甚至都没提起拳头，即便他愤怒到了需要对她尖叫的地步。她比他先走一步，不是说他会走——他讨厌在万不得已之前离开。她创造出这些在巢中挣扎的小生灵，用画笔勾勒出它们半被剃秃的脑袋，笔尖深深嵌入纸张简直要把它戳个洞。  
  
她读自己写的东西，然后撕掉，扔进火里，直到纸张化为灰烬。在他屋后的树林里，她把泥巴糊了满脸，用以替代应该在那却并不存在的泪水。  
  
如今，他们事事都吵。  
  
简 用怀疑的眼光仔细打量了朵拉一遍，说自己这边倒是无所谓，只要她能工作也别让客人不满，农场的大门就永远为她敞开。待在这里让人安心，她也没得挑；她跟每 个姑娘都说话，即便没人在听；她尽力熬过去。但总的来说，她很满意。她在确定查理不在家的时候回到那里，拿走衣物和其他少量物品；蜡烛，书籍，一些他不会 注意到失踪了的东西。  
  
他打电话，她不接。一两周后他来找她，她以为他会带来更多的花。  
  
他掉了一颗里面的牙，紧抓她的那只手上则添了另一个纹身；他抓着她，跪倒在地，沙哑低恳求妻子回到两人共同的家。  
  
在卧室之外，他得用心才做得好她期望的事。周日穿件上档次的衬衫。去跳舞、喝酒，在林中漫步，沉思，无聊。他记下两人共同的爱好，觉得里面一定有条特别重要，好让他给她换换口味。  
  
世界变得五彩斑斓。  
  
在田野里奔跑、旋转，躺在土地上。披着日光温暖了的金银野花在客厅地板上沉入梦乡。再一次的，自由。这种汗水晾干的瘙痒感，她还觉得不够。  
  
周·而·复·始。  
  
她做错了，这点没什么改变，她看得清清楚楚，这令她胆战心惊，急于找到答案，但大脑却抓不住哪怕一个想法，脑壳里充斥着噪音，模糊不清，她用耳朵贴着墙倾听，希望能翻过墙去。  
  
当她再次落笔，笔下还是那些东西。  
  
她在高速公路边行走，偶遇失修落寞的它，一眼看上去还以为是城堡，仔细看来又是间教堂。门开了。  
  
再次清醒的时候，她身在观众席上，聆听传道。  
  
“主 曰，‘凡劳苦担重担的人可以到我这里来，我就使你们得安息’。主曰，‘我心里柔和谦卑，你们当负我的轭，学我的样式；这样，你们心里就必得享安息’。主说 没有苦担重担便没有安息，重担也不因进入主的怀抱、主的王国而停歇。那我们当中又有谁想要那样呢？闲逸是要付出代价的。”  
  
她也终于随着垂下头，只有眼睛还跟着台上牧师戏剧性的动作。  
  
“他说的似乎没错。”后排响起一个兴致盎然的声音，贴近了她。她本会离他远点，但那人的声音并不咄咄逼人，可也并不怎么温柔。只是友善。这里的人看上去都挺友善的，但他的友善并没有谴责的意味。她尽量发音清晰地回答。  
  
“你是什么意思？”  
  
“生活的劳苦绝不可能结束。不可能的。”  
  
“那听上去就不太好了呀。”  
  
“如果我们并没意识到周而复始呢？”  
  
她不是没想过，但并没再回那间教堂。相反，她听那个脸上有疤的高个男子说话。她起先没注意到那些疤。这人很是古怪，注重隐私的同时又热情开放。他比她遇到的那些人都能讲，这些话串作一张花毯，像碎花棉被般遮住一切，此外，她也不是唯一一个听他讲的人。  
  
有这么多的人可以交谈，可以分享，以至于她忘了回家，她终于意识到她没必要保守这个秘密；她幡然醒悟。  
  
可在她几个月来第一次回到娘家的时候，几乎是抱着告解的打算去的。她看着边橱上落灰相框里年幼的自己，不知到底是背叛了谁。  
  
母亲给她做了午餐，她坐父亲最喜欢的座位。她没法摆脱这段历史，无论她如何自欺欺人。母亲会质疑她，会试图给予援手，她一点不相信女儿满意现状，不相信她找到了个地方，一个家，找到了和她相似的人，不相信她过着幸福生活。她难道看不出自己有多开心吗？  
  
所有属于她过去的人，都用担心的眼神看她，完美是触不可及的。  
  
“没有鲜枝子了，朵拉。”  
  
“你要烧掉我吗？”  
  
她说话的当口，尽管他在倾听，声音却覆上了层多汁、黏腻的东西。他往她头发的方向伸了伸手，但并未接触，“有必要吗？你已经燃烧得这么旺了呀。”  
  
她谦逊地笑了，不再看他，心不在焉地编织带刺的荆条和草枝，把它们绕在鹿角上。  
  
“我能喝点水吗？一点点就好，拜托了。”她情不自禁地打颤，希望能不对自身的赤裸、身上的泥土、在树林里和孩子玩耍时脚下留下的割痕倾注太多的意识，但这一切开始逐渐褪色，每时每刻。  
  
“让它在碰触你双唇的时候化为尘土？亲爱的，前方有太多更为伟大的东西在等待着你，怎能让这区区诱惑误了正事。”  
  
她眯起眼看着他，茅塞顿开。她会证明自己的。  
  
她检视自己收集的东西，看到一个图案，一个成品，终结，与伊始，全部都在螺旋中心的另一头。  
  
***  
  
拉斯特睁开眼，却只看到一片惨白的破碎肉体。他从照片上移开视线，缓缓站起。手表的时针已经挪了差不多两个刻度；他睡了这么久。头顶的电灯洒下光束，随着他的身形移动。他看到她站在那里，腹部涌出深色的液体。没有遮眼的布条，没有王冠。  
  
他收好笔记；朵拉泛紫的嘴唇露出一个笑容。她耐心等待着，直到他拉起她的手。  
  
***  
  
后记：  
  
她没在等待。与其说等待，不如说光阴流逝对她意义全无。梦境与街景与她无干。  
  
她在光阴边缘徘徊，永不安宁，毫发未伤，超然于世。终有一日，你睁开双眼，她已近在眼前。继而黑暗降临。  
  
收割灵魂？不。你是她轻轻拔取的鸟羽；或是她小心采撷，插入发间的鲜花。

——《易碎品》，尼尔盖曼

  



End file.
